Modem motor vehicles typically include many different components, options, and features such as entertainment systems, climate control systems, and navigation systems. Often, this presents a challenge for a vehicle operator to learn what components and features are installed on the vehicle, and how to use each component. Owner's manuals are a primary resource for learning about vehicle components and features. Owner's manuals, however, typically discuss components and systems that may not be installed on the operator's vehicle, but are options installed on other similar models. Therefore, it can be difficult at times for a vehicle operator to determine what components and features are installed on the vehicle, and to locate that part of the owner's manual that applies to the desired feature or component.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide information to a vehicle operator that is specific to the vehicle. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the technical field and background.